powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Gosei Cards
The Gosei Cards are the cards that the Goseigers and Gosei Knight use during Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It comes in various types: Mecha, Battle, and Henshin. Each card holds a different power and these cards are very helpful. Once the card is placed in the Tensouder or the Knight Power Releasement Vessel Leon Cellular, it will activate the effect of the card like: summoning their weapons, use for diffrent attacks, summoning their mecha, and transforming to the Goseigers and Gosei Knight. The Gosei Cards also appeared during their transformation and the show's eyecatch. Gosei Card Types *'Change' (チェンジ, Chenji): Initiates the transformation from human to Goseiger. *'Summon' (サモン, Samon): Summons either the Gosei Headders, Gosei Weapons, or Gosei Machines. *'Gosei Dynamic' (ゴセイダイナミック, Gosei Dainamikku): Activates the Gosei Dynamic attack when used with the Gosei Buster. Using the Landick and Seaick Gosei Dynamic Cards with the Landsea Buster activates the Landsea Dynamic attack. *'Combine' (コンバイン, Konbain): Combines the Gosei Machines into Gosei Great. **'Dual Combine' (デュアルコンバイン, Dyuaru Konbain): Combines Gosei Great, Datas Hyper, the Skick Brothers, Landick Brothers and Seaick Brothers into Hyper Gosei Great or Gosei Great and Gosei Ground into Ground Gosei Great. *'Victory Charge' (ビクトリーチャージ, Bikutorī Chāji): Initiates Gosei Great's final attacks. *'Ultimate Charge' (アルティメットチャージ, Arutimetto Chāji): Initiates Gosei Ultimate's final attack. *'Outbreak' (アウトブレイク, Autobureiku): Enhancement card. *'Splash' (スプラッシュ, Supurasshu): Elemental card. *'Expand' (イクスパンド, Ikusupando): Spell card. *'Explosion' (エクスプロージョン, Ekusupurōjon): Element Attack card. *'Focus' (フォーカス''Fōkasu''?): Perception-affecting card. *'Spark' (スパーク, Supāku): Thunder Element card. Skick Power Gosei Cards *'Invisibreeze' (インビジブリーズ, Inbijiburīzu): Outbreak Card that turns the user into a whirlwind to move without being detected. *'Windrive' (ウィンドライブ, Windoraibu): Splash Card that allows the user to bring another object or person to him or her with a whirlwind. *'Twistornado' (ツイストルネード, Tsuisutorunēdo): Explosion Card that summons a large transparent whirlwind. *'Comprethunder' (コンプレッサンダー, Konpuressandā): Spark Card that summons a storm cloud that launches lightning bolts. *'Defenstorm' (ディフェンストーム, Difensutōmu ): Expand Card that summons a wall of wind. *'Memoryfly' (メモリーフライ, Memorīfurai): Expand Card that erases parts of the memory of the target(s) so humans are not aware of the Gosei Angels' existence and any nightmarish experience. *'Reflecloud': As of this time, the type of card it is is unknown. Kamen Rider Decade uses Reflecloud in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. Landick Power Gosei Cards *'Rockrush' (ロックラッシュ, Rokkurasshu): Explosion Card that lifts up giant rocks from the ground. *'Roplant' (ロープラント, Rōpuranto): Outbreak Card that produces an ivy from the ground that ensnares a target. *'Sparquake' (スパークエイク, Supākueiku): Spark Card that produces electricity from vibrations in the ground. *'Defenstone' (ディフェンストーン, Difensutōn): Expand Card that summons a wall of stones. *'Memorybury' (メモリーベリー, Memorīberī): Expand Card that erases parts of the memory of the target(s) so humans are not aware of the Gosei Angels' existence and any nightmarish experience. *'Reflequartz': As of this time, the type of card it is is unknown. Kamen Rider Ryuki uses Reflequartz in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. Seaick Power Gosei Cards *'Presshower' (プレッシャワー, Puresshawā): Splash Card that summons several jets of water from the ground. *'Memorywash' (メモリーウォッシュ, Memorīwosshu): Expand Card that erases parts of the memory of the target(s) so humans are not aware of the Gosei Angels' existence and any nightmarish experience. *'Waterlense' (ウォーターレンズ, Wotārensu): Outbreak Card that clears any interference, interstellar or otherwise. *'Camoumirage' (カムミラージュ, Kamumirāju): Focus Card that allows the user to assume a disguise. *'Defenstream' (ディフェンストリーム, Difensutorīmu): Expand Card that summons a wall of water. *'Istop' (アイストップ, Aisutoppu): Splash Card that blasts out a cone of frost that freezes anything in its path. Knightick Power Gosei Cards :Unlike the Goseigers, Gosei Knight uses the numbers on his Leon Cellular to activate his Tensou Techniques. *'Change' (チェンジ, Chenji): Code 717 initiates the transformation from Gosei Knight to Groundion Headder while code 535 reverses the transformation. *'Summon' (サモン, Samon): Code 848 summons the Vulcan Headder. The code 262 summons the Knight Brothers. *'Knight Dynamic' (ナイトダイナミック, Naito Dainamikku): Code 474 activates the Knight Dynamic attack when used with the Dynamic Leon Laser. *'Combine' (コンバイン, Konbain): Code 353 initiates the combination of Groundion and the Knight Brothers into Gosei Ground. **'Dual Combine' (デュアルオコンバイン, Dyuaru Konbain): Code 525 initates the combination of Gosei Great and Gosei Ground into Ground Gosei Great. *'Victory Charge' (ビクトリーチャージ, Bikutorī Chāji): Code 919 initiates Gosei Ground's finishing attack, as well as the finishing attack of Ground Gosei Great. *'Explosion': Code 202 activates all Explosion Cards. **'Rockrush' **'Twistornado' *'Spark': Code 303 activates all Spark Cards. **'Comprethunder' *'Splash': Code 404 activates all Splash Cards. **'Presshower' **'Istop' **'Freezedrive' (フリーズドライブ, Furīzudoraibu): Blasts out a cone of frost with a whirlwind that freezedries anything in its path. *'Focus': Code 505 activates all Focus Cards. **'Trianglobal' (トライアングローバル, Toraiangurōbaru): Merges the energies of the Skick, Landick, and Seaick Powers. It's effects can be duplicated through the simultaneous use of the Twistornado, Sparquake, and Presshower cards. *'Outbreak': Code 606 activates all Outbreak Cards. **'Roplant' *'Expand': Code 707 activates all Expand Cards. **'Defenstorm' **'Defenstream' Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Collectible Devices